Hiding Spike
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike ends up at Xander's place looking for a place to hide when the Initiative spots him.


Title: Hiding Spike

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike ends up at Xander's place looking for a place to hide when the Initiative spots him.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4 Takes place before Goodbye Iowa. No Anya

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #520 from tamingthemuse- Aid and Abet

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander had just been home long enough to shower the smell of cheese, pepperoni and anchovis off of him from his daily work at the local pizza joint before Spike barged into the basement. Barely keeping the towel on around in waist Xander glared at him. "Damn it, bleach head how many times have I asked you to knock?"

"The Initiative found me, Harris. They're right on my tail!" Spike said frantically as his head whipped back and forth looking for a place to hide.

"Are you afraid of tight spaces?" Xander asked.

Spike shot him a look. "I'm only afraid of things that can cut my head open and play with my brain!" The next thing Spike knew he was push onto the pulled out couch and it was being pushed in on him. He was in darkness and a metal bar crushed his ribs. Biting back a howl Spike had to remember that this was better than being a lab rat.

Once the pull out bed was put back into looking like a couch, Xander whispered a sorry even though he doubted Spike could hear it without it being muffed by the cushions. He closed the door that Spike left open before dropping his towel and walking over to his homemade closet. He grabbed a pair of boxers from a drawer he built in it and bent over to pull them on and that was when all hell broke loose.

The basement door was kicked in by heavy combat boots, breaking it. Two Ak-47's and a tranq gun pointed at his bare ass. Xander stood and turned around his bits and bobs hanging out while his boxers hung around his ankles. He blushed with embarrassment. "Geez, Riley if you wanted to come look at the goods all you had to do is ask. Though I don't appreciate you bringing your friends."

Riley removed his mask. "Xander? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I live here. What the hell are you doing here? Do you normally break peoples doors when you come for a visit?" Xander asked as he pulled up his boxers. "Could you tell your little friends to stop pointing there toys at me? They both look like they've got itching trigger fingers. It wouldn't look good on the government if they ended up shooting a civillian."

"Lower them," Riley ordered.

When the guns were lowered Graham asked, "You know this guy, Riley?"

"He's a friend of Buffy's," Riley informed them. "He's helps her."

Forrest snorted and looked Xander over. "This guy? He doesn't look like much."

"Says the guy that was looking a little to long at my cock. I'd offer you a ride but I've found out that guys with attitudes have little dicks,"Xander retorted. He ignored Forrest's scowl at him and turned back to Riley. "Why are you here, Riley?"

"Hostile 17 was spotted and we tracked him to this neighborhood," Riley informed him. "Can we look around?"

Xander pretended to be angry. "You actually think I'd be hiding a demon in my basement? I've been killing demons and vampires for four years while all you guys do is capture and neuter them. Buffy and the rest of us have actually saved the world." He paused. "But if you want to look around go for it but I'll send Buffy after all of you if you wreck one more fucking thing and believe me she'll enjoy kicking your friends asses. And I've record it and out it on youtube."

"Nothing else will be destroyed." Riley turned to Forrest who was still pissed about Xander's earlier comment. "Right, Forrest?"

"Yes, sir," Forrest answered before going to look around hoping he'd find Hostile 17 because if he did he'd be dragging this little shit in and have the doctors give him a lobotomy. He opened the fridge and turned his gun back on Xander. "It's here."

Riley came over to the fridge to see what Forrest had found. The fridge had three bags of blood in it. "Xander, you know aiding and abetting is against the law. How is Buffy going to feel when she finds out about this?" There was disappoint in his voice.

"That's my blood," Xander said pointing to a vein in his arm. "I sell my blood."

"Wouldn't you normally do that at a clinic?" Graham asked suspiciously. "And I didn't think you got paid for that."

"It's not for humans. I sell it on the demon market," Xander informed them. They stared at him in horror. "There are vampires that don't feed off of humans because they don't want to mess with Buffy so they buy blood instead. Different types are worth more. I'm AB negative the rarest so they pay more for it. It helps me be able to pay for this swanky place with the help of my minimum wage job." They continured to stare at him. "If you don't believe me feel free to take a bag and a sample of my blood." He patted my arm. "Do you guys carry needles and those little containers that the blood runs into around with you?

Forrest backed up towards the door. "You're a freak!"

"And you're a douche," Xander quipped. He waved goodbye to them, but before Riley got out what was left of the door Xander stopped him. "Oh, and I'll be telling Buffy that you and your lackeys break into other peoples homes pointing assault riffles at them. Trust me that's going to piss her off way more than me selling my blood."

Riley gulped before leaving.

Xander waited ten minutes before letting Spike out. The last thing either of them needed was for the Initiative to come back.

Spike laid there his hand pressed against his ribs. It wouldn't take long for them to heal but that didn't mean they didn't hurt like a bitch. "Think I could have some of that blood of yours? It'll help mend my ribs faster."

"Oh God. I busted up your ribs?" Xander looked nauseous. "Yeah, you can have all of it." He went to his fridge and grabbed all three bags before going back over to Spike. "I so didn't mean to do that. It's just who would think to look in the couch?"

"It was a good idea. Didn't even think of it myself," Spike complimented him before ripping his fangs into one of the baggies. Moaning as the blood it his taste buds, it had been so long since human blood had passed those lips. It was like he was drinking the finest wine. "You selling your blood might be the smartest thing you've ever thought up. No wonder you've had more dosh to spend."

"Not sure if I'll be doing it much longer now that the others will know," Xander said with a shrug. "They will probably try doing a possession spell or two now."

Spike dismissed that with a wave of your hand. "Are you setting some aside to get yourself an apartment and out of this dank basement?"

"Well, duh!" Xander answered. "Do you really think I want to live here forever?" My dad's already raised the rent since September. Whoknows what it'll be six months from now! Even if the apartment I find is worse than this it'll still be better than living with them." He pointed to the ceiling where they could both make out yelling.

"Good lad," Spike said. "Maybe your next place could have an extra room," he suggested.

Xander thought about it. "I guess it wouldn't hurt, the girls might want to stay over."

Spike scowled. "That's not what I meant, whelp."

"I know." Xander grinned. "I'll find a place with an extra room for you to be able to move in but you've got to watch my back on patrol. Deal?" Xander held out his hand.

"I've already watched your back," Spike retorted but shook Xander's hand anyway.

Again Xander said, "I know." He smiled.

The End


End file.
